


A Need For Safety and Security

by Sherlock1110



Series: A Need For… [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sherlock, Fingering, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Strong John, Top John, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He crouched into a squat grabbed one leg and one arm and in a well practiced manoeuvre had the other man around his shoulders in a fireman carry. Sherlock whimpered but refused to melt into the older man's grip, deciding to wiggle, if John feared he might drop him he would put him down, something about not hurting him but the doctor didn't comply with Sherlock's assessment, in fact he bounced as he walked on strong legs and Sherlock wrapped his arms around his neck. </p><p>"J-John-" </p><p>"Nope!" He chuckled, then carried him through to the bedroom and dropped him unceremoniously on the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Need For Safety and Security

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend, beta read by sherlockian4evr

“Come on Sherlock,” John said, taking his lovable detective by the hand. “Before he hits you.”

The glower Anderson was sending their way it was probably a good call. “Oh and those forensics suits you put on every day, Anderson, the seam goes on the inside.”

Sherlock ducked as a shoe was thrown. John didn't have time to work out whose shoe it was but more insistently tugged him away from the crime scene and towards civilisation. Well towards civilisation a bit. As soon as they were out of sight from half the met John tugged him down an alleyway, all the way through to the other side. It was a rather quiet part of town, they wouldn't be seen, but that was usually half the fun, a quick fuck against the wall where they could be seen and try to avoid detection, they'd been caught once, it was all rather embarrassing but Sherlock's blush had been gorgeous.

“John?”

“We were interrupted, 'Lock.”

John wrapped his arm around him. He squeezed his arse pulled him close and pressed him back into the wall. His yelp was muffled by a kiss.

***

“How's my gorgeous boy today then?”

Sherlock shrugged non-commitedly.

“Does it matter?”

“Don't be like that 'Lock.”

“Like what?” He knew exactly 'like what' meant, but he was in one of those moods to be difficult.

“Come in here.” John was in their bedroom, but he had moved to the door.

“No.”

“Sherlock…” the threat was in the tone, but the detective loved being difficult.

He slumped down into his chair with a grin and started examining his long fingers.

John had to hide his smile, he had to be the 'strict' one when they played this game.

He marched over to the detective, his boots stamping with deliberate preciseness. He clenched his fist in his lover's curls and kissed him roughly, pushing his tongue in, demanding obedience.

Sherlock gave him this little piece of submission, but when the doctor tried to get him to stand he was having none of it.

“Nope!” He popped the 'p'.

“Up, brat!”

“Nope!” He repeated.

John grinned in a way you would imagine a lion grinning when it was yards away from its prey. He bared down and tickled the younger man to within an inch of his life. Sherlock was writhing and chuckling in a way John had never seen before, it was so cute John found himself just admiring his lover, but knew he needed to strike fast while he was recovering because whilst he was recovering he was pliable.

He crouched into a squat grabbed one leg and one arm and in a well-practiced manoeuvre had the other man around his shoulders in a fireman carry. Sherlock whimpered, but refused to melt into the older man's grip, deciding to wiggle, if John feared he might drop him, he would put him down, something about not hurting him but the doctor didn't comply with Sherlock's assessment, in fact he bounced as he walked on strong legs and Sherlock wrapped his arms around his neck.

“J-John-”

“Nope!” He chuckled, then carried him through to the bedroom and dropped him unceremoniously on the bed.

Whilst the younger man was distracted John flipped him over and held him down. It was a bit of a fight to get his trousers and pants down, but he managed it, even with a wriggling detective fighting him at every stage. As soon as is finger was in his hole Sherlock froze.

“Ah, you remembered the rules then.”

“The rules are only for me!”

“That's because you always lose.”

Sherlock didn't respond, responding would mean he recognised losing to the older man, one thing he would never do.

John began to blow in the younger man's hole and watched as his arse cheeks clenched.

“Where's the lube Sherlock?”

A pale hand appeared and crept up the bed, he removed his hand from beneath the pillow and there was a small bottle clenched in his pale digits.

John watched the ripples of flesh shiver as he dripped the lube bit by bit over his crack. He then began to work his hole open with his finger, taking his time with slow motions, moving his finger in and out, in and out. Sherlock started purring beneath him as he pushed in a second finger, deliberately avoiding his prostate, he tried bucking up for more movement but John just patted his arse with his free hand. He had enough of Sherlock being horizontal so he pulled him up and threw him over his shoulder, somehow still managing to play with his hole in the same rhythm as he had been.

That was when the phone buzzed. Sherlock repeated may hit his head on his pillow, shouting, “bollocks” when John removed his thing to go and find whose phone it was and what they wanted.

***

“So you're going to finish this off here?” He sounded incredulous, but would believe anything of John these days.

“I am. Problem?”

“Yes.”

“What?”

“I have a problem.”

“What is the problem?”

Sherlock froze and John could see the cogs in his brain working at 100 miles an hour thinking of a reason why they couldn't have sex in an alley. “Got nothing.”

The doctor grinned and took a daunting step forward. As he did so the detective took a step back.

“You know how this works, 'Lock, give in sooner!”

Sherlock shook his head, a small smile fighting its way onto his lips. “Never.”

John reached out with army captain reflexes and grasped his wrist, he spun him around and pushed him into the wall, the younger man only just managed to block his head from colliding with the brick.

The older man wiggled his trousers and pants down, this time with only one hand. He had to get his finger in his hole for this fight to stop. But he was struggling more and more. Making sure his head wouldn't smash into the wall, he grabbed his other hand and pushed both up his back, the detective paused through fear of breaking something and John easily found the still slightly loose hole with his free hand.

Deciding completely against stretching him, he lined his fully hardened cock with his hole and pushed in. Sherlock grunted, he had always assumed the doctor held back on the strength in which he used when fighting with him for control. Right now he was about to be proved right, but nothing happened. John just pulled off, pulled his own pants back up and walked off back towards the main street.

The detective remained pressed into the wall despite the fact his lover had let him go, his hole felt ridiculously loose and he found himself trying to compete with his Mind Palace to come back to reality. He'd been impaled for a matter of seconds and suddenly the nice warm cock was gone. By the time he realised what had happened John was waiting in the back of a cab, holding it up.

Sheepishly, he joined him and John couldn't look his way without laughing.

***

As soon as the door to B closed, John had Sherlock back against the wall again, this time facing him. He didn't speak as he pulled his pants down. This was where Sherlock sensed that hidden strength was going to become apparent as he was lifted up and thrown over the older man's shoulder while John went about tugging his trousers off.

Sherlock squealed when instead of being placed back on his feet John lowered him onto his cock. His long, lanky legs came up on reflex, wrapping around him and John kissed him deeply.

“Do you know what I'm going to do with you now?”

Sherlock shook his head, whilst a deep blush settled on his cheeks and tucked himself under the doctor's chin. He felt so safe and secure in his arms and he felt even more comfortable as John headed towards the kitchen, the strength the older man had was unbelievable, considering that he hardly ate anything he was rather skinny but his height made some addition weight.

John walked them both through to the kitchen, barely recognising the fact he had a fully grown man impaled on his cock. He flicked the kettle on.

“You better hold on tight, babe,” John said softly as he stripped him of his shirt and began sucking at one of his nipples. The detective yelped and grunted as John successfully shifted at the right angle and found his prostate.

John made two cups of tea and carried them towards the sitting room. He collapsed in his armchair, Sherlock's legs trapped behind him.

***

“You are so light and fluffy,” John said suddenly. Sherlock's head appeared from under his chin and he grinned lopsidedly, whimpering when John began fingering him again, despite already being inside him. His other had come up and ruffled the untamed curls.

“You know, John, if you don't move your c-cock-” he cut off as John did, replacing it where it had been on his prostate. Sherlock's orgasm exploded between them.

“Tut tut, little one. Coming without permission.”

“I gave you fair warning,” Sherlock mumbled. His voice was soft as he spoke and his head went back beneath the doctor's. “Are you going to have your turn yet?”

“Mmm,” John agreed noncommittally, his head rocked back against the chair, his eyes shut.

***

Sherlock had come to the conclusion, well over an hour and a half later that the doctor had fallen asleep. Still rock hard inside him. He had tried to do the same, tucked up beneath his lover's chin, but the insistent probing at his sweet spot had already made him orgasm again. It was highly distracting, even for someone who declared he had complete control over his body.

He had had enough of being uncomfortable, he didn't mind the doctor inside him, but he rather be in bed. So he bit down on his boyfriend's neck. Hard.

John yelped as he sat upright, dislodging his cock from his hole.

“Sh-Sherlock?”

“Let's go to bed.”

“Did I?”

“No.”

John stood up, it should have been a lot of effort, but strong legs lifted the pair of them easy, two teas sat cold on the coffee table as the doctor took the few paces to the bedroom and dropped the detective on the mattress making sure to follow suit so he didn't slip out. Sherlock grunted, but then almost purred when John began moving.

“You know I've already come twice.”

John laughed. “My gorgeous boy is out of energy,” he whispered, lifting the detective's legs onto his shoulders and brushing away a few stray curls from his face. John came with a grunt of his own and then collapsed beside him, still inside, but at least missing the younger man's prostate now.

“You know, John,” Sherlock started quietly, they were both wrapped around each other as closely as possible.

“Know what, babe?”

“For some reason when you carry me around, inside me or not I always feel so safe and secure.”

John smiled and the detective's face lit up, he loved seeing his lover happy. “Good.”


End file.
